


Unsteady

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Team RWBY is back together and fighting the Ace Ops, as always there is time for some Bumbleby comfort.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Unsteady

The glimmer of hope that sparked within Blake’s chest upon laying her eyes on Yang was snuffed out within seconds. Their joyous reunification would have to wait, as a reappearance of the Ace Ops would only lead to one thing, a rematch. Pairing off, their typical dynamic returned, easing the sense of dread that gnawed at the base of the Faunus’ stomach.

Taking on Vine and Elm again wasn’t surprising, this interaction was bound to happen sooner or later. Though Blake hoped it had been later, her priority at this point was Yang. Falling into a familiar rhythm, the two began their adept dance of footwork, elegantly moving in sync to a beat only they could hear. As though they never parted, Blake swung Yang with practised ease, whipping Gambol Shroud’s ribbon with finesse and strength, hitting their target of Elm. That brief moment of distraction left Blake wide open, and with Yang having just landed, she was a sitting duck.

Taking advantage of the situation, Vine didn’t hold back, connecting a solid blow to Blake, sending her careening off of the platform’s edge. With Elm down, Yang turned at the last moment, her lilac eyes locking on frightened amber as they disappeared from view. Even using her gauntlets for propulsion, the blonde missed the end of Gambol Shroud’s ribbon by an inch. Prompting Yang to cry out in fear, her voice calling for Blake as she stood helpless.

The cry of Blake’s name spurred Ruby into action, her semblance activated within a split second and dived off of the platform, similar to her teammate before her. As Weiss preoccupied a tiring Harriet, and Marrow already down for the count, Yang refocused her attention on Vine, who stood cautiously beside an unconscious Elm. Fury filled Yang’s veins, but instead of unleashing it in a fit of rage, she channelled it. Using her speed and power, she manipulated and contorted her body through the air, before Vine could make a counterattack. A single hit was all it took, his aura had been depleted, and knowing when not to push the envelope he relented, allowing restraints to be used appropriately.

The audible sound of a whoosh pulled Yang’s attention instantly. Through the air flew a combination of crimson and violet petals, dancing upon the gusts of wind Ruby generated. Leaving Blake in Yang’s care, Ruby returned to the fray by Weiss’ side, who practically squawked her partner’s name for assistance. If it weren’t for a trembling Blake in her arms, Yang would have thrown a joke her way, but now wasn’t the time. Before her was a shaken woman, hair left out of place and tussled, and knees knocking.

Tenderly, Yang pulled Blake onto her lap, her hand cupping her cheek softly. “I’ve got you, Blakey, I’ve got you.” The quiet reassurances allowed Blake to unfold slowly, though her grip on Yang’s jacket never loosened, her fists remained tightly closed and clinging on for dear life. With their foreheads pressed together, Yang peppered her partner’s face with feather-light kisses. Simultaneously, one of the blonde’s hands gently wiped away the tears that escaped amber eyes, “I should never have left you like that, I never wanted to leave you like that, I am so sorry Blake.”

The weight of Yang words seemed to snap Blake out of her fear, her gaze connecting with lilac without hesitation. “You Yang Xiao Long are not to blame for this, nor do you have anything to apologise for, you are here now, and that is all that matters.” Caught off guard, Yang’s eyes widened, a soft chuckle left her lips, “I thought I was meant to be comforting you.” A thoughtful, although shaky hum emanated from Blake, as though she was considering Yang’s opinion, “There’s no reason why we can’t comfort each other.”

Maintaining their proximity, Blake nuzzled her nose into Yang’s, drawing soft smiles from the pair. Even though they had become oblivious to their surroundings, neither could block out the shrill yell of Weiss, telling the two to get a room. Audibly a whine from Ruby followed, pulling a fit of giggles from both Blake and Yang. They would talk afterwards, but for now, they had one last member of the Ace Operatives to takedown, something they would do together.


End file.
